Princess Celestia finishing her shopping trip/Jiminy Cricket's Pageant
Here is how Jiminy Cricket begins his Christmas Pageant in Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas. Just then, Yuna was getting a magic vision message. Abby Yates (LEGO): Are you okay, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm getting a message, It could be from my aunt. At last, It magically showed Princess Celestia sending Yuna a message. Princess Celestia: To my little niece, Princess Yuna. I have finished my Christmas Shopping, I'll be on my way to spend some Christmas and Hearth's Warming with you, Duck, Sharon, Indy and Anna, Solarna, Snowdrop, your parents and your grandfather as soon as I can. Be a good filly, I'll be home soon. Just as the magic vision was finished, Yuna was a little worried about her mother. Buster Moon: Chin up, Yuna. Your aunt said she's finished with her shopping trip. She'll come, You'll see. Princess Yuna: (sighs) I hope you're right, Buster. Johnny: I'm glad you're here for Christmas, Dad. Big Daddy: I wouldn't miss it, Son. Just they hugged as father and son, Jiminy Cricket begins to announce his Christmas and Hearth's Warming Pageant. Jiminy Cricket: Attention everyone, It's time for the annual Christmas and Hearth's Warming Pageant in honor of Princess Yuna. Eddie Noodleman: Just you wait, Nana. You're gonna love it. Ms. Nana Noodleman: I certainly hope your right, Eddie. Thorax: You'll see, Ms. Noodleman. Soon, Everyone and Everypony was seated as Jiminy announced the pageant. Jiminy Cricket: Laddies, Gentlmen, Gentlemammals, Mares and Gentlecolts, I'd like to dedicate the Christmas and Hearth's Warming Pageant in honor of Princess Yuna. I call it, The First Christmas. At last, The story begins as Jiminy begins his narration. Jiminy Cricket: It started a long time ago in Bethlehem, Mary and her husband, Joseph were chosen by God to raise his son, Jesus at the barn in Bethlehem so he'd grow up to be king of all Hebrews. Around then, Mary was carrying Jesus in her womb as a chosen holy mother, Joseph was told by the angel in his dream about Jesus as well. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Nick Wilde: (dressed as Joseph) I look ridiculous. Judy Hopps: Come on, Nick. Jiminy said you'd look great playing as Joseph. Nick Wilde: (sighed) Anything for Yuna. Jiminy Cricket: So, The Shepherds were herding their flock of sheep not too far from Bethlehem. Just then, The bright lights appeared out of nowhere. The Shepherds were frightened at first, But the angels appeared as one told them not to be afraid for they have brought great news to them. For they will follow the brightest star where they will find the new born Son of God, Jesus in a town of Bethlehem in a barn not far from where they stood. And so, All the good people came to seek the Son of God. Stanley Pines: Ford, Eugene, Sir Ector, We're on. Mr. Krabs: I've waited a long time for this. Jiminy Cricket: But King Herod the Great was feared by Jesus being a greater king then him. But back at Bethlehem, The Three Wisemen came with bearing gifts for the true king of all Hebrews. They've bestowed Gold, Frankincense and Myrrh as the Little Drummer Boy played his drum for him. Rudy Kangaroo: (gulps) Okay, Here I go. At last, The Christmas Song of The Little Drummer Boy was played as Rudy plays the drum. Jiminy Cricket: God gave Jesus to all the good people who loved him so they'd be with him someday because he loved them so much, And that was the very first Christmas. The play ends as everyone and every pony cheered, Even Jane Kangaroo and Ms. Nana Noodleman. Princess Luna: (clapping her hooves) Well done, Jiminy. (to her baby) Did you see that, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (cooing) Everyone and Everypony cheered at Jiminy's pageant, They all loved it very much. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225